A Whiff of Amortentia
by khaleesiofthenorth
Summary: Draco finds himself flustered as he sits in Potions class and recalls his encounter with Hermione Granger the previous night.
1. Chapter 1

**This AU kind of just came to me when i made my Dramione gifset on tumblr. Enjoy!**

Draco watched as Granger's arm shot out like a bullet, excited to answer Professor Slughorn's question. He snorted, and noted that no one else had even attempted to answer any thing. Granger was Granger after all. A flash of pain spiked through his head, _"Blasted firewhiskey."_ he thought, as he rubbed his temples. He had been able to smuggle some into the castle and almost drank the lot of it the previous night. Times were troubling and stress was not something Draco was accustomed to.

He glanced up at Granger, who was still answering Slughorn… she hadn't looked at him since last night, and it was… _unsettling_. Was she ignoring him? Was she pretending that nothing had happened? Was she upset? Angry? Satiated? Draco grew more and more frustrated with each question. DAMMIT. What was this girl thinking?


	2. Chapter 2

Draco made his way up to the castle, bottle in hand. He thought he'd drown his worries in firewhiskey this evening, and he knew the liqueur was doing its job when he began to smile for no apparent reason. He randomly began to hum the chorus to Do the Hippogriff when someone bumped into him, sending him crashing to the floor. "Bloody he-" He looked up and paused. It was Granger. He sneered and got back onto his feet. "Well well… off on a midnight stroll are we? You surprise me Granger, I would've thought you cared more about school rules."

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked him over. He was flushed, his hair disarrayed as if he'd been standing in front of a giant fan, and his eyes were blood shot. She looked down at the bottle near his feet… he had been drinking. God, she didn't talk to Malfoy when he was sober, and she definitely didn't want to talk to him whilst he was drunk.

She began walking away when she heard him snatch the bottle off the ground and jog towards her. "Leave me alone Malfoy," she said in a pained voice.

"Hey! Don't walk away when i'm talking to you Granger!" He yelled, his eyes narrowing. How dare she, the filthy mudblood…

Hermione continued to walk away when suddenly she was pulled backwards. The next thing she knew Malfoy had her pinned up against a tree. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Let go of me! What the hell do you think you're doing?" She tried to shove him off but he was strong, and he held still. He was a whole head taller than her and she hated it.

"I said, don't walk away when i'm talking to you." He said again, his voice calm yet angry. He looked down at her and noticed that she was glowering at him, you could literally see the fury rolling off of her. He smirked lightly. She had always been infuriating, Granger.

" . . .NOW." She yelled into his face. He didn't even blink and continued to smirk down at her. Asshole. She stared right back at him, not knowing what to expect.

Draco hadn't noticed the gold and amber flecks in Hermi- Granger's hazel eyes before. Well at the moment they had turned into a sort of molten gold in her fury. Her cheeks were flushed, her breaths coming out in puffs of anger. She was glorious. He stared at her in awe when suddenly her tongue poked out and she wet her lips lightly. Dear god…

Hermione stared up at Draco not knowing what was going through his head. God did he have to smell good? Hermione was clutching his shoulders and noticed his leather jacket, she'd never seen him wear it before… she looked back at him and all of the sudden his face was much too close. Their lips millimetres apart… she looked into his eyes and didn't see the cold demeaning look she often saw during school, but a look of awe. His eyes, usually a winter grey were sparkling at her and she gasped a little. "Malfoy what are you-" His lips came crushing down on hers cutting her off, in a kiss that took her breath away.

Her hands found their way into his hair and she pulled him closer. There was no thought, it was pure, lustful, instinct. His hands made their way down to her waist, he pulled her closer, wanting to feel as much of her as possible in that moment.

He kissed her expertly, coaxing her mouth open. She felt his hands whisper across her abdomen and moaned against him. She wondered how many girls he had kissed this way, and the thought made her bite down hard on his bottom lip. He groaned appreciatively and one of his hands went to her bottom as he tangled the other in her hair. "My my, where have you been hiding this?" He smiled as he cupped her ass, all the while trailing kisses down her throat.

Hermione moaned in response and pulled his mouth back to hers. He was infuriating and she knew just how to take it out on him. She shoved her hands underneath his shirt and was surprised to feel a hard toned body. She ran her nails down his chest and felt him shudder in response. She smiled.

What was she doing? She was running her nails down his chest when he took charge of the situation and ripped off his jacket and shirt. He stared at her, not knowing whether she was going to take off or not, when she shrugged off her sweater and stood before him in a sky blue bra and black tights. She was stunning, and it made him so hard.

He pulled her towards him and she inched up towards his mouth. He ran his hands down her rib cage and placed them on her waist. She began unbuttoning his jeans when she felt him break away from the kiss. He was staring down at her waist, mouth hanging open slightly. "What?" she looked back at her face and whispered, "God, Granger… you have back dimples." He held out for all of two seconds before he scooped her up and held her captive for his crushing kiss.

It was like drowning, with her legs wrapped around his waist and her thick brown hair falling over his face. Draco swallowed her shocked moan as he absorbed her taste. She melted against him, her body molding to his as she clawed at his chest, fighting to get closer. "Are you sure Granger? There's no going back if we do this."

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes languid and soft. Then she reached down and captured his length in a firm grip. All thought fled his mind then and he pushed her against the tree. With one hand, Hermione snapped the back of her bra off and dropped it on the floor. Her tights, which were half way down her legs, thanks to Draco, soon followed.

Draco shucked his jeans and briefs blindly. The longer he looked at Hermione waiting up pushed up against the tree, the faster he moved. He pulled her close and skimmed his hands over her breasts, enjoying the way her breath hitched when he continued down to the skin of her belly.

"Don't tease me, Draco" Hermione whimpered. He looked at her in shock. It was the first time she had ever said his name and he wanted to hear her say it again. He wanted to hear her scream it for all the world to hear.

He brushed his knuckles over the small patch of curls, satisfied when she let out a hoarse cry. He repeated the motion, bumping against the small knot of sensitive nerves at the top. Her legs opened wider as she shuddered.

He leaned down and licked her. She moaned and arched upward, her body stretching in one long, sinuous line. "Oh my god, Draco." Her fingers curled up against the tree as she tried to hold steady. He pressed her thighs up as he licked into her repeatedly, his tongue searching out her unique flavour. She moaned and trembled in his grip. He nipped at her gently and smiled in triumph when she cried out and shuddered beneath his mouth.

He reached over to his jeans and stuffed his hand into the back pocket. His hand grazed a foil packet and grabbed it out, ripping it open. The urge to get inside her, to press her legs up and take her, roared through his blood. A primal call he couldnt ignore.

He rested his damp forehead against hers and looked down into her eyes. He swallowed her gasps of pleasure as he sipped at her mouth, his gaze on hers the entire time.

"Draco… Draco…" Her voice broke as he surged inside her in a sudden hard thrust. She was so tight he could barely move. Her eyes drifted closed.

"Look at me. Look at me as I take you."

Her eyes widened at his command. It was such a rush, feeling her tremble as he worked himself deeper and deeper. Every fantasy he'd ever had about any girl paled in comparison to this reality. He was here, with Hermione, her legs around his waist, her nails digging into his shoulders.

It was amazingly erotic to watch her breasts bounce in time with his strokes. He held one in the palm of his hand and rolled the tip between his fingers.

"Oh my god!" Hermione screamed. Her eyes fluttered shut as she came and she clamped down so hard Draco shuddered at the force of her pleasure. She sobbed as he continued to move within her clutching her tight against his chest as the world shattered around him. He slumped against her for a moment, before be gathered the strength to pull out. They both slumped down trying to catch their breath.

Draco rested his head on the tree trunk and closed his eyes… that was amazing.

*snap snap*

Draco woke with a start and saw a squirrel not 200m away from him. He looked over to where Hermione had been sitting… she was nowhere to be found, nor were her clothes. He looked up and saw that the sun was coming up. He'd fallen asleep, damn.


	3. Chapter 3

He had pulled his clothes on and made his way up to the castle, his mind racing. He'd just fucked Hermione Granger. And she had left before he could catch his breath and say anything to her. He stared at her as she smiled at Professor Slughorn. Her lips were slightly swollen and the fact that only he knew who and what had caused that, almost made him hard again.

_"And this… this is Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumoured to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them. For example I smell, leather… expensive cologne and.. and… firewhiskey."_

His jaw dropped as he realized what she was smelling. Hermione's eyes darted to Malfoy and he knew at that moment that they both were thinking of what had happened between them a few hours before. Hermione flushed as she met his gaze and Malfoy wanted to grab her and take her right then and there. But he was patient. And patience always deserved a reward.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long breaks between updates... I've been super busy and I haven't been able to write as much as I want to.<p>

I promise to write a longer chapter this weekend for sure.

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: to _DracoHermionelover98,_ thank you so much for your review on the story so far. I lost interest in writing for a while and just spent most of my time reading FF's on here. Your message really pushed me to write again. It's an amazing feeling knowing that people are reading your work, so thank you so much!

At this time I guess it makes sense for it to be known that this story started from an AU gifset i made on tumblr a couple months ago. I was only going to post it as a One Shot but a lot of people have read it and urged me to continue, so here I am attempting to carry a story for a prolonged time span. Thank you for sticking with me!

* * *

><p><em>One stir clockwise, two stirs counter clockwise. <em>Hermione gritted her teeth together as she fought with herself to concentrate on the task at hand.

She mentally kicked herself as she remembered Draco's face when she had practically declared to the entire class that she found Draco Malfoy attractive. Not that anybody but the git himself had noticed. She glanced at him across the room and found him smirking to himself as he worked. The absolute _arse-hole_! She looked back down at her potion and almost swore as she realized she had been about to add the beetle juice instead of the lacewing flies. DAMN HIM! Why couldn't she CONCENTRATE?! She felt her hair frizz up as she continued stirring and sent glares Draco's way every now and then.

Draco chuckled lightly as he added the lacewing flies to his potion. Granger kept shooting murderous looks at him, and he loved knowing that she was thinking about him. He watched her as he worked, the fumes providing a perfect curtain between him and her. Her curly hair had begun to frizz up and framed her face in a sort of light brown halo. Perspiration dewed above her eyebrow and as she wiped it away with the back of her hand, she looked straight at him and froze. He didn't bother looking away or acting as though he hadn't been gazing in her direction for the past five minutes. He just continued to watch her as she dragged her hand across her forehead, never breaking eye contact with him. His lips lifted lightly into a smirk when he saw her narrow her eyes challengingly.

'Times up! Please bring up a sample of your potion and leave it on my desk for evaluation. Oh and Longbottom, i'd like you to stay back for a few moments so we can discuss your last assignment.'

Hermione ripped her gaze away from Draco and began to fumble around with her stuff. She found a ladle and poured her potion into a flask as fast as she could. The sooner she left the dungeon, the better.

Draco watched as Hermione piled her books together, practically flinging them into her shoulder bag. He walked to Professor Slughorn's desk and was about to put his potion down, when he saw her throw open the dungeon door and run out. He wasn't gonna let her get away easily, not this time. He dropped the potion onto the desk, grabbed his shoulder bag off the ground and ran after her.

He sprinted down the corridor and saw a flash of bushy hair out of the corner of his eye and followed it. She had run into an empty classroom and was fighting to catch her breath, bent over clutching her knees. He shut the door behind him and cast a silencing charm so they wouldn't be disturbed. He had no idea what was about to happen, but taking precautions couldn't hurt now could they?

Hermione heard someone follow her in and looked up to see Draco shut the door behind him as he entered. _What the hell did he think he was doing? How dare he- _

'Do you make it a point to sneak out on all the men you sleep with Granger?'

Hermione hesitated, she hadn't realized that Draco wanted to discuss what had happened last night, or had rather hoped he didn't want to. She didn't have an explanation for her actions. After all, he was the one that had been drinking, not her. She felt his eyes on her, but didn't meet his gaze. She didn't know how to handle the situation and simply chose to ignore it, hoping that he'd drop the subject and just leave. Of course, that was a long shot, considering he was Draco fricking Malfoy. Ugh.

Draco watched as Hermione shifted from one foot to the other, uncomfortable under his accusatory gaze. She refused to look at him, and it irked him, especially since this hot blooded girl was one of the first to bump heads with him. Dammit he just needed her to look at him once, one look into her eyes so that he could decipher whatever it was that was going on in her bushy head.

'Granger, I asked you a question. I woke up buck naked in the woods with a squirrel watching over me. Wh-'

'Were you honestly surprised that I left Malfoy? Did you expect a cuddle session as the sun came up?' She looked up at him, narrowing her eyes. Her chin jutted out in defiance as her stance morphed from guilty damsel to sassy lioness. Her hand rested on one hip as she glared up at him, not a bit worried that the height difference made her look quite comical to him.

Draco walked up to her slowly and noticed that her stance didn't change at all. Most girls would tremble at the thought of Draco Malfoy swaggering over to them, but not Hermione Granger. She glowered at him, pursing her lips in the process, her head tilting upwards so that she could glower at him better as he came to stand before her. She was practically fuming, not that he had noticed. He was too busy drinking in her face and began wondering how he hadn't noticed how pretty she had become.

Hermione's buck teeth days were over, she had somehow managed to size down the monstrosity that were her two front teeth, to normal human proportions. Her chocolate brown eyes were framed by thick dark lashes that caressed her skin every time she blinked. Her skin looked supple and soft and took on a tinge of light pink as she realized he was simply staring at her. Draco looked back into Hermione's eyes which were no longer shooting daggers, but were locked on his face. He could feel her searching for answers as to what was happening between them. The nutcase that she was, he could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she most likely created a theorem of some sort to elucidate the situation.

He began to smile lightly as his eyes fell on her lips. Now, Draco had snogged enough girls in his lifetime to know a good pair of lips and god almighty, Hermione Granger was definitely gifted with one of the best he had ever come across. He remembered their kisses from the night before and was sent reeling with want. She had tasted so good. Almost too good. His eyes flicked back up to hers and he saw that she was almost waiting for him to make a move. He felt her breath on his lips as he began to descend upon them. He saw her eyelids flutter a bit and was just about to join her when-

"BRRRIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"

The bell sounded for the beginning of the next class. Hermione broke away from him, her mouth hanging slightly as she took in what just happened. She grabbed her bag off the floor and ran before Draco could say another word.

Draco stared at the spot Hermione had been standing in, not two seconds before she ran out the door. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his blonde hair. Had the bell not interrupted, he would have kissed Hermione Granger, and he knew for a fact that she would have kissed him back.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome! I have no idea what i'm going to do with the story line but as of right now i can promise you lots of angst and smut is on the way :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**So I know its been a while since I updated, but I honestly had no idea where I wanted to take the story so here I am, attempting to make it readable. For those of you that want to give me some of their ideas or prompts, you can find me at ****_ .com_**** OR ****_ /colinsorgasms_**** :)**

**I look forward to hearing from you all!**

* * *

><p>Agitation rolled off Draco, and people seemed to notice as they cleared out of his way as he walked by. He wasn't used to this feeling... normally, it'd be the other way around. He was the one that always left girls wanting more, swooning at one carefully planned touch. Yet, there he was, walking down the hall with a wood on in plain sight. Well, not PLAIN sight. Thank heavens for his robes.<p>

He rounded the corridor and walked towards the dungeons. 'Anguis.' he muttered as he pushed his book bag higher up onto his shoulder. The stone wall gave way to the door and Draco ran inside not caring at all about the suspicious glances he was getting from some of the older students. He was supposed to be in class after all, but no one said anything... no one would dare.

First thing was first, he needed to deal with woody down there and quickly. He didn't want anyone walking into the dorm whilst woody was on display. He threw open his trunk and grabbed his towel and shower things. A cold shower should do the trick.

'Fucking Granger...' He muttered as he stomped down to the bathrooms. _Yeah you'd looove to fuck her again wouldn't you? _

'SHUT UP!' He yelled at that stupid voice in his head. A few students looked up, bewildered.

Was this normal? I mean it was just Granger. She was nothing special, sure she was smart, and pretty good looking.. and smelled like a fresh flower bouquet and tasted like... oh for fucks sake.

He twisted the knobs and water came shooting down. He stripped quickly and stood underneath, his hair flattening against his forehead as the water pummelled down upon him. Who would've thought, Draco Malfoy fancied Hermione fucking Granger. GRANGER FOR GODS SAKE. Of all the girls in the school he just HAD to fancy her. Ugh. He turned around and leaned his head against the tiles.

Woody had a mind of his own apparently and refused to go down without a fight. Literally. The water was hot and he'd barely soaped up before a whine escaped him and he reached down to wrap a hand around his cock with a relieved sigh. He quickly worked himself to full hardness, using the soap to slick the way.

His mind instantly leapt to Hermione's impossibly soft hands, imagining them on him and in him and Draco was already panting from it, almost painfully erect and aching for release as he remembered Hermione's touches, her hot breath ghosting across the back of his neck. His other hand slipped down to gently squeeze his balls, and he had to rest his head against the tiled wall as an aching rush of pleasure shot through him at the sensation. He focused on Hermione's flawless skin, glistening with sweat, as he took her from behind, he could almost hear her moans... As his hand pumped his cock harder and faster he imagined her gorgeous lips wrapped around it as her stunning golden brown eyes looked up at Draco and in an instant he was crying out his release.

Many panted breaths later he finally managed to finish washing off the evidence of his cardiovascular and masturbatory exercises. Instead of feeling embarrassment or self-loathing for having pleasured himself using Hermione as his focus, Draco felt oddly elated. Unless he was completely missing something, it seemed like Hermione might actually want him, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is the first time i've ever written a masturbation scene and I honestly don't know how I did oh god. But anyways, I know this is a short chapter but i promise to update more often! Thanks for reading 3<strong>


End file.
